List of Britney Spears' fragrances
, Cosmic Radiance, Midnight Fantasy, Fantasy, Curious, Believe, Circus Fantasy, Hidden Fantasy.]] Britney Spears has released numerous fragrances for the cosmetic company Elizabeth Adren. She signed to the company in 2004, and released her debut fragrance Curious, that same year. Ever since then she released 6 original fragrances and numerous flankers. Here is a compete list of them. Curious (2004) Curious is Spears' first fragrance. It was released in September 2004, and broke the company's first-week gross for a perfume. It was the number one fragrance of 2004 in department stores. In 2005, it was honored by the Fragrance Foundation as Best Women's Fragrance. The fragrance is a white floral scent. Its notes are Louisiana magnolia, golden Anjou pear, lotus flower, tuberose, star jasmine, pink cyclamen, vanilla-infused musk, sandalwood and blonde woods. "Curious" is an eau de parfum, and is available in 50 and 100 mL bottles (also available in various smaller volume - 5mL, 10mL and 30mL for some giftset). The bottle is light blue in colour, and is accented with two dangling pink hearts. Its tagline is: Do you dare? Fantasy (2005) Fantasy is Spears' second fragrance. It was released in September 2005, about a year after Curious' release. Its notes are red lychee, golden quince, kiwi, cupcake accord, jasmine petals, white chocolate, orchid, musk, orris root and woods. The Fuchsia bottle once featured real Swarovski crystals embedded into the glass and the plastic collar until 2008. The believed reason of the omission is because the glue of the crystal top would melt in higher temperatures. It was created by Jim Krivda. Its tagline is: Everybody has one. Curious: In Control (2006) Curious: In Control is Spears' first flanker (and third overall) fragrance. As ''Curious was extremely successful worldwide, a limited edition was released in April 2006. The new fragrance, entitled In Control hit the stores in some countries, including the United States, Canada, Japan and Europe. The perfume's bottle is the same as the original Curious, except it is black rather than blue. In Control uses loquat fruit, midnight orchid, creme brulee, black vanilla bean, sugared sandalwood and musk. Although it was initially reported to be a limited edition for a limited time, the fragrance is still available for purchase. Midnight Fantasy (2006) ''Midnight Fantasy is Spears' second flanker (and fourth overall) fragrance. It's the first of many of Fantasy flankers, and was released in December 2006, in some department stores, and January 2007 worldwide. The fragrance notes: black cherries, plum, orchid, freesia, musk and amber. The bottle is a blue version of the original pink bottle. Believe (2007) Believe ''is Spears' third official (and fifth overall) fragrance. It was released on September 24, 2007. The fragrance is a sparkling blend of exotic fruits guava and golden tangerine, soft florals honeysuckle and hints of linden blossom, and seductive amber, patchouli, and pink pralines. Curious Heart (2008) ''Curious Heart is Spears' third flanker (and sixth overall) fragrance. It was released in January 2008, three years after Curious' original release. The bottle has the same multi-faceted glass silhouette, but is designed in a shade of pale pink. Along the rim are alternating fleur de lis and heart symbols, and embossed on the pale pink bottle is an image that resembles a tattoo: a heart with sprawling wings. The fragrance smells similar to the original; its notes are pear, lotus flower, magnolia, vanilla, morning tuberose, flowers, jasmine, musk, sandalwood. It's a Collector's Edition bottle which is limited throughout the United States and is mostly available through Elizabeth Arden's official website. Hidden Fantasy (2009) Hidden Fantasy is Spears' fourth flanker (and seventh overall) fragrance. It was released in January 2009. It's ''Fantasy's second flanker. The bottle, which is available in 30, 50 and 100 ml, is deep cherry red with pink crystals "symbolizing love, femininity and warmth" like the previous two. The fragrance notes include sweet orange, tangerine, grapefruit blossom, verbena, jasmine, stargazer lily, sweet Napolitano cake, vanilla bean, jacaranda wood, fluid sandalwood and amber. Circus Fantasy (2009) ''Circus Fantasy is Spears' fifth flanker (and eight overall) fragrance. The perfume came out in September 2009. The fragrance was inspired by Spears' album ''Circus, and tour The Circus Starring Britney Spears. The bottle is a light blue with red crystals. The fragrance's notes are: raspberry, apricot blossom, peony, lotus, orchid, vanilla, musk, and candy. Radiance (2010) ''Radiance ''is Spears' fourth official (and ninth overall) fragrance. It was released in September 2010. The top notes of ''Radiance ''are wild berries and soft, dewy petals, mixed with tuberose, jasmine, orange blossom and iris. The fragrance is available as 50 and 100 ml EDP, while a gift set featuring a Body Soufflé was also released. Cosmic Radiance (2011) ''Cosmic Radiance is Spears' sixth flanker (and tenth overall) fragrance. On July 15, 2011, it was announced that Spears would re-issue ''Radiance into a new fragrance titled Cosmic Radiance. The tagline of the fragrance is "Be the brightest star in the universe". The fragrance's notes are: amber, soft vanilla and creamy sandalwood. Fantasy Twist (2012) ''Fantasy Twist is Spears' seventh flanker (and eleventh overall) fragrance. It's a is combination of Spears' fragrances Fantasy and it's flanker Midnight Fantasy. It was released in September 2012. It is a sphere shaped bottle that breaks in half leaving one side a pink bottle which is Fantasy, and one side a dark blue bottle that is Midnight Fantasy. The pink bottle ''Fantasy has notes of: red lychee, golden quince, kiwi, cupcake accord, jasmine petals, white chocolate, orchid, musk, orris root, and sensual woods. The dark blue bottle ''Midnight Fantasy ''has notes of: black cherries, plum, orchid, freesia, musk, and amber. The sizes of Fantasy Twist are 1.0 oz 1.7 oz 3.4 oz. Island Fantasy (2013) ''Island Fantasy is Spears' eight flanker (and twelth overall) fragrance. The perfume was released in April 2013. The bottle follows the style of all previous Fantasy products (with the exception of ''Fantasy Twist). The bottle has a turquoise bottom, with a lime green top, and the usual silver crystals surrounding the bottle. The sizes of Island Fantasy are available for purchase in 30ml, 50ml and 100ml bottles. The fragrance's notes are clementine, watermelon, citruses, violet, musk, sugar, sweet orange, jasmine and red berries. Fantasy: Anniversary Edition (2013) ''Fantasy: Anniversary Edition is Spears' ninth flanker (and thirteenth overall) fragrance. The perfume was released in October 2013. The bottle is all black with gold crystals surrounding the bottle. Each bottle comes with one of three messages; "10 hugs and 10 kisses, xoxo Britney". "To my sweet scented fans for the decade of love, xoxo Britney" and "You are my inspiration, xoxo Britney". It's made of lychee, kiwi and quince at the top; jasmine, orchid, white chocolate and cupcake accord in the heart; and musk, orris root and woody notes in the base. The sizes of ''Fantasy: Anniversary Edition are available for purchase in 30ml, 50ml and 100ml bottles. Fantasy: The Nice Remix (2014) ''Fantasy: The Nice Remix is Spears' tenth flanker (and fourteenth overall) fragrance. The perfume was released in February 2014, along with the Naughty Remix. The bottle does not follow the style of the previous ''Fantasy products. The bottle is pink with a white gradient, and has a gold chain with a pendant "N". The box that contains the perfume is different of the original Fantasy. Fantasy: The Naughty Remix (2014) ''Fantasy: The Naughty Remix'' is Spears' eleventh flanker (and fifteenth overall) fragrance. The perfume was released in February 2014, along with the Nice Remix. The bottle is pink with a black gradient, and has a gold chain with a pendant "N". The box that contains the perfume is different of the original Fantasy. Fantasy: Stage Edition (2014) ''Fantasy: Stage Edition is Spears' twelvth flanker (and sixteenth overall) fragrance. It was released in July 2014. It is a limited edition that includes the original scent of Fantasy in a new packaging, available in 30ml, 50ml and 100ml EDP. The bottle refers to her performance at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards. The bottle has snakeskin like the snake that she wore for her "I'm A Slave 4 U" performance at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards. Rocker Femme Fantasy (2014) Rocker Femme Fantasy ''is Spears' thirteenth flanker (and seventeenth overall) fragrance. The perfume was released in November 2014 to selected countries. The fragrance was featured in Spears' advertisement for the Super Bowl in February 2015 along with Fantasy: Stage Edition. The notes are blackberry, coconut, whipped cream, gardenia, jasmine, violet, amber, cashmere, amber and musk. The bottle has a bright pink top with a dark purple-black bottom and dark black jewels going all the way around it. Fantasy Renner Edition (2015) ''Fantasy Renner Edition is Spears' fourteenth flanker (and eighteenth overall) fragrance. It was released in May 2015. This limited edition was released only in Brazil exclusively at the Renner department stores. The fragrance is the original ''Fantasy fragrance but the box and the bottle got new designs for the Mother's Day. The traditional green from the box was changed to red, the bottle is red with pink crystals and a gold bottle neck. Fantasy Intimate Edition (2015) ''Fantasy Intimate Edition ''is Spears' fifteenth flanker (and nineteenth overall) fragrance. It was released in 2015 and was inspired by Britney Spears' lingerie collection. The box was redesigned with a light pink background and white lace images all around the box. The bottle color was changed to white with light pink crystals and a gold neck. It has notes of litchi, violet leaf, lemon, lily of the valley, jasmine, brown sugar, vanilla, benzoin, musk and heliotrope. Maui Fantasy (2016) ''Maui Fantasy ''is Spears' sixteenth flanker (and twentieth overall) fragrance. It was released in January 2016 and was inspired by Hawaiian vacations. The fragrance has notes of bird of paradise flower, pink grapefruit, passion fruit, hibiscus petals, cyclamen, orange blossom, tiare flower, coconut, vanilla, blue musk, white amber and blonde woods. The bottle is frosted and a aquamarine blue shade. It has the sticker of a Hawaiian flower in a bright pink shade on the front of the bottle. Unlike all the other fragrances in this collection, there are no crystals going around the bottle. Private Show (2016) ''Private Show is Spears' fifth official (and twenty-first overall) fragrance. It was released on July 25, 2016. It is an "uplifting, sexy scent" according to Spears. The song "Private Show" was first teased with the fragrance, and later was released as a promotional single from Spears' ninth studio album ''Glory on August 4, 2016, as an instant track for those who pre-ordered the album. Fantasy In Bloom (2017) ''Fantasy In Bloom is Spears' seventeenth flanker (and twenty-second overall) fragrance. It was released in January 2017. The bottle is frosted, like Maui Fantasy, but this time is pink. The front of the bottle has a sticker of white cherry blossoms. There are no crystals going around the bottle, like Maui Fantasy, but unlike the others in the line. The notes are of forest berries, mandarin, cherry blossom, osmanthus, jasmine, vanilla, amber, tuberose and sandalwood. VIP Private Show (2017) VIP Private Show is Spears eighteenth flanker (and twenty-third overall) fragrance. It was released in July 2017. The bottle is simmilar to that of the original ''Private Show, but it's pink with a gold cap. VIP Private Show is described as a seductive, fruity oriental. Fresh and sweet fruity notes from the top are combined with a floral bouquet in the heart and the base of velvety musk. Coffee and sweets from the original have been replaced by fresher fruits, while the heart of white flowers is complemented with accords of violet and magnolia. Sunset Fantasy (2018) ''Sunset Fantasy is Spears' nineteenth flanker (and twenty-fourth overall) fragrance. It was released in January 2018. On January 8, 2018, Spears announced her 24th fragrance, Sunset Fantasy. The fragrance blends peach and raspberry, with sandalwood, amber and vanilla at the base. The bottle is pink, similar to the original Fantasy, but with an orange shade at the bottom. Prerogative (2018) Prerogative is Spears's sixth original (and twenty-fifth overall) fragrance. It was released in July 2018. Prerogative is Spears' first unisex fragrance, as she stated: "Prerogative is all about empowerment and confidence - we all deserve to feel free and fierce!". The fragrance composition is unusual and exotic, consisting of pink pepper, goji berries and apricot in the opening. The heart of the composition showcases red calla lily, latex petals and espresso foam which are spiced up with soft saffron cream. The base is subtle, woody and warm, composed of sandalwood and amberwood. The bottle is black and simmilarly shaped like Fantasy. It's clear and light pink in the middle, with the word 'Prerogative' written on it. The fragrance is named after "My Prerogative", a 2004 song recorded by Spears for her Greatest Hits: My Prerogative compilation. Gallery Bottles Curious Bottle.jpg|Curious Fantasy Bottle.jpg|Fantasy Curious In Control Bottle.jpg|Curious: In Control Midnight Fantasy Bottle.jpg|Midnight Fantasy Believe Perfume.jpg|Believe Curious Heart Bottle.jpg|Curious Heart Hidden Fantasy Bottle.jpg|Hidden Fantasy Circus Fantasy Bottle.jpg|Circus Fantasy Radiance Bottle.jpg|Radiance .Cosmic Radiance Bottlejpg.jpg|Cosmic Radiance Fantasy Twist.jpg|Fantasy Twist Island Fantasy.jpg|Island Fantasy Fantasy Anniversary Edition.jpg|Fantasy: Anniversary Edition The Nice Remix.jpg|Fantasy: The Nice Remix The Naughty Remix.jpg|Fantasy: The Naughty Remix Fantasy Stage Edition.jpg|Fantasy: Stage Edition Rocker Femme Fantasy.jpg|Rocker Femme Fantasy Fantasy Renner Edition.jpg|Fantasy Renner Edition Fantasy Intimate Edition.jpg|Fantasy Intimate Edition Maui Fantasy.jpg|Maui Fantasy Private Show.jpg|Private Show Fantasy In Bloom.jpg|Fantasy In Bloom Private Show VIP Bottle.jpg|V.I.P. Private Show Sunset Fantasy Bottle.jpg|Sunset Fantasy Prerogative Bottle.jpg|Prerogative Posters Curious Official Poster.jpg|Curious Fantasy Poster.jpg|Fantasy In Control Poster.jpg|Curious: In Control Midnight Fantasy Poster.jpg|Midnight Fantasy Believe Poster.jpg|Believe Curious Heart Poster.jpg|Curious Heart Hidden Fantasy Poster.jpg|Hidden Fantasy Circus Fantasy Poster.jpg|Circus Fantasy Britney Spears Radiance.jpg|Radience Cosmic Radiance Poster.jpg|Cosmic Radience Fantasytwist.jpg|Fantasy Twist Islandfantasy.jpg|Island Fantasy Britney-spears-fantasy-anniversary-edition-отзывы.jpg|Fantasy Anniversary Edition Fantasynaughtynice.jpg|Fantasy: The Nice/Naughty Remix Fantasy Stage Edition Official poster.jpg|Fantasy: Stage Edition Rocker Femme Fantasy Poster.jpg|Rocker Femme Fantasy Fantasy Intimate Poster.jpg|Fantasy Intimate Edition Maui Fantasy Poster.jpg|Maui Fantasy Private Show Poster.jpg|Private Show Fantasy In Bloom Poster.jpg|Fantasy In Bloom Private Show VIP Poster.jpg|V.I.P. Private Show Sunset Fantasy Poster.jpg|Sunset Fantasy Prerogative Poster.jpg|Prerogative Trivia * The Fantasy ''fragrance franchise has, in fact, 16 fragrances (including the original one). ** This makes ''Fantasy Spears' most flankered fragrance. * Believe and Prerogative are Spears' only fragrances not to be flankered at least once. * Circus Fantasy is Spears' (and Elizabeth Arden's) first fragrance to be created specifically for an artist's album (Circus in this case). * Maui Fantasy ''and ''Fantasy In Bloom are the only fragrances in the Fantasy line not to have crystals going around the bottle. * The Naughty and Nice Remix are the only fragrances in the Fantasy line not to follow the traditional shape of the fragrance, but rather use a more slimmer and taller model. ** Fantasy Twist also uses a different, circular model, but this is most likely due to the fact that this is a double fragrance. * The image of Spears for the poster of Fantasy In Bloom ''is not from an original photoshoot, but is an outtake from ''The Intimate Britney Spears photoshoot. * Fantasy Renner Edition is the only fragrance by Spears not to have a poster, as it was released only in Brazil exclusively at the Renner department stores. * All of Spears' fragrances released are marketed for women, exept for Prerogative, which is a unisex fragrance. Category:Fragrances